Braxton Hicks
by Frailly
Summary: A shock eclipse leads to terrifying and trying events for Pam and Eric. Dark fic, please give it a go before you scroll on.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is a very unusual and strange idea but please, I've never let you guys down before so please bare with, give it a go and let me know. I present my newest story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stories, my love for writing and you readers.**

**Braxton Hicks**

Pam was pregnant.

Nothing in that sentence made any sense. It was implausible. It was ridiculous, impossible and fucking hilarious. But it still remained the same; Pam was pregnant.

She gagged once more into the round porcelain bowl of the toilet and cried harder than she had ever cried before. She was going into shock. The blood she was puking up by the litre was spattering back up at her face and over the bowl and her eyelids were glued shut with bloody tears.

Her retched sobs reverberated through her body like a sickness and she desperately reached through her bond for her Maker.

She had been feeling awful for ages. Eventually, giving up the ghost, she had gone to see Doctor Ludwig. She had explained all her symptoms and Doctor Ludwig had then asked her a very strange question. When did you last have sex with a man? Pam laughed, before thinking seriously about the question.

'During the sudden eclipse a month ago, the air had felt strange that night and the sky glowed red. My Maker and I didn't plan it. It happens like that every ten years or so. It just so happened to be on the eclipse this time round.' Pam said growing colder and colder by the second as she explained her story. Doctor Ludwig nodded knowingly and when Pam had finished she simply said, 'Yep. Just as I thought.'

Pam snapped at her, standing up on wobbly legs. 'What? What is just what you thought?' Pam shouted fiercely but inwardly terrified.

Doctor Ludwig explained. 'Since that surprise eclipse, there has been reporting's of Were's who changed during it, are now permanently stuck in their animal form. Vampires who were injured during it haven't healed since, or those who slept, have never woke up, and one Vampire in Mississippi who had sex during the eclipse, has fell pregnant like a human would. It seems to have had a strange effect on supernatural's.' She finished with a knowing look at Pam.

Pam couldn't talk for a moment. 'W..what? I can't be p..pregnant.' She stuttered.

'Yes you are. You shouldn't be but that eclipse has made it possible.' Doctor Ludwig explained with a smirk, satisfied by the look of utter terror on the female vampires face.

'Well...what happened to the girl in Mississippi?' Pam mumbled in shock.

'She killed herself as soon as she believed what I was saying was true.' Ludwig said flippantly.

Pam stood up once more, paid Ludwig and silently, on shaky legs, walked home.

'Fuck!' She howled into the toilet lid as she puked up even more blood. 'Eric! Eric!' She cried so loudly she was sure she'd wake the dead-actual dead.

He didn't arrive that night and Pam fell asleep in the sun proof bathroom. Drenched in blood and paler than possible even for a vampire. The small bulge on her stomach glistened with the dying blood.

**To be continued, sounds absolutely ridiculous, but please bare with I have a good feeling about this. A good friend inspired this when we were discussing ideas.  
><strong>

**Please review if you think I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2 A Month to Distance

**Chapter two- A month to distance**

Pam was feeling like hell.

She opened her eyes so slowly that for one scary moment she thought she was blind, but on better thought she knew it was her tears from the night before congealed against her eyelids. The smell of her blood coming from the toilet was actually making her stomach turn even more and she wanted more than anything to just collapse back into oblivion.

But she had work. Eric would be expecting her.

Standing up on shaky legs, using the sink as support to help hold her up she flushed the toilet and stumbled weakly into the bedroom. She had an hour to get ready.

She pulled off her blood spattered dress form the night before, threw it blindly into the bathroom. Washed her face quickly, rubbing the flaky dried blood off with distaste. After pulling on her black silk dress for Fangtasia door duty, she pulled the brush through her hair a few times, gave up, and dropped on to the bed, burying herself under the plush covers.

'Fuck him.' She muttered, letting her eyes close and three minutes later, she was in a blissful state of sleep once more, leaving the Swynford house in complete silence. The water pipes would creak every so often; the ticking from the clock in the hallway was the only sound constant enough to suggest time was still in constant.

The tiny beep in the hallway downstairs however swept all pretence of quiet and rest out the house.

'Pam will you pick the fuck up, where are you?' The Viking's baritone voice bellowed through the small answering machines speakers, echoing up through the corridors of Pam's house and into the silent domain of her bedroom.

Pam grumbled incoherently beneath the covers.

'Get your lazy arse to work Pam. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort pick the fuck up?' His voice continued to yell through the stationary house.

'Pick up or I will slap you so hard you'll be begging for forgiveness instantly.' Eric threatened an all too real threat. If Pam was awake enough to listen she would have jumped out of bed, knowing the force of Eric was strong and when it was focused her way it was terrifying. But she didn't hear it.

'Suit yourself.' He finished calmly, hanging up the phone with an eerie click.

Pam would be oblivious for only ten minutes longer. Then the Viking tornado arrived.

Eric pushed the door open and was up the stairs and storming into his lazy child's room with a roar. 'Get up!' He growled marching over to the bed and pushing his hand beneath the covers. He blindly located her upper arm and pulled her out the bed and up onto her feet she yelped with the suddenness of it. He shook her hard once to stir her, in his fury not noticing the faint dried tear tracks on her face yet. True to his word, he swiftly pulled back his hand and slapped her with deafening force. 'What the fuck are you playing at?' He yelled right into her ear as Pam cried out in agony trying to push away from him, managing slightly, planning her escape to the bathroom.

'Answer me Pam.' He said but this time he spoke with a softer tone, calming down once more, the Viking warrior having been pushed back down deep inside him. He caught her arms once more and swirled her round to face him, getting the first actual look at her face. He gasped. She looked terrified. He instantly tapped into their bond and felt strong fear coming from her. It wasn't fear of him, he knew that. She gave as good as she got when it came to slaps and scratches, this was fear from something else.

'Pam...' He went to ask, coming to gather her in a hug. He began to worry even more when she held on for all she was worth, burying her head right into his chest. However as he came to tug gently at her chin to get her to look at him, she flinched back.

'I'm ready.' She muttered, walking away towards the stairs. Eric let her go; he didn't understand what was going on. She was terrified of something, she was weak, and her skin was a ghostly white allowing the blue veins beneath her skin to be seen. But that would mean she would have lost a lot of blood. That just didn't make sense.

His brow furrowed further as he walked towards the bathroom.

On entering the bathroom Eric stumbled into a state of curious despair. The room spelt like blood and fear. He could see the smattering of crimson drops on the floor and the staining of it around the white porcelain seat. He silently picked up the blooded dress and felt his heart chill just that little bit more.

'What happened to you?' He asked sadly into the silent bathroom, only to be met with the quiet secrets of the shiny pink and beige tiles. He was downstairs and in the car in a flash. He looked at her once, searched her eyes for something, for an answer, he could feel the constant bubbling fear beneath her exterior and it worried him so much that he didn't know what it was. If he knew he would help, but being dumb to it was so much worse.

'What happened to you last night?' He asked softly whilst they drove back to Fangtasia. She looked over at him, went to speak, flinched as though the words hurt coming up her throat and so closed her mouth once more. Eric sighed sadly.

And things would go like this for weeks on end.

Pam tried her best to continue as normal, despite constantly nearly collapsing with the overriding fear she felt in her stomach. Eric would watch her closely, constantly trying to approach her but she would rush away or ignore him altogether. He was worried as hell; he couldn't sleep well at all come each dawn because of the fear riding through him from her.

Even Sookie was not a good enough distraction any longer. Things were on a downward spiral.

On Tuesday, Pam had been sent down to the basement to collect a batch of True Bloods and on smelling the dirty wet aroma of the room she instantly bent over and vomited what little she had eaten all over the floor. Her knees shook with each dry heave and she tried so hard to be quiet about it.

When Eric asked her why there was blood on the floor, she lied.

'I dropped a bottle or two.' She said flippantly.

Eric didn't mention that he could smell it was hers. Instead he nodded, kissed her temple and sent her on her way.

However, on Friday, when it happened again but this time on the club floor, she did call for Eric in between shaky retches.

The patrons of the bar stood in a circle around the puking vampire, unsure if they should have helped her or not. Most would go home and exaggerate for weeks on end about the entire event.

Eric shot out of his office at the sound of gasping patrons and the weak call from Pam.

He wasn't expecting to see his child on her knees however, clutching her stomach in a death vice and dry heaving in pain.

He scooped her up quickly in his arms and growled loudly at the circle of patrons. 'Get out! Get the fuck out!' He roared when they all stood like idiots staring and within minutes the bar was empty.

'Pam, Pam what's happening?' He asked as he got her to the office just in time as she cried out, clutching at him desperately.

'Eric please, pleeeease take it away.' She begged as her body convulsed even more with the strange impossible phenomenon.

Eric began to choke on his own panic. 'What's happening, please tell me!' He yelled desperately.

She looked up with a face full of sorrow and fear and horror. 'I'm fucking pregnant.' She cried.

Eric would never remember how he ended up collapsed on the floor next to Pam or how for that matter, why he never thought for a second that it was impossible.

**To be continued...**

**So what do you lovely people think so far? Is it a flop? Frailly x**

**I'm thinking my writings getting a bit messy...**


	3. Chapter 3 A Month to Accept

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, hopefully I replied to all of you, if I missed you sorry. Enjoy...**

**Chapter three- A month to Accept**

Pam felt relieved.

It wasn't much, in fact it was miniscule but it was her miniscule relief on finally sharing her horrendous secret.

As she watched Eric stumble to the floor with legs as weak as hers, and clutch blindly at her body until he had a good enough hold, she felt a tiny little bit of the weight she was carrying on her petite shoulders lift. Thank fuck. She though with a shuddery sigh.

Eric pulled on her until she was literally being smothered by the bulk of Viking formally known as her Maker, and she happily buried herself in him. She wasn't alone anymore.

'I'm pregnant.' She said after a long time in silence, but this time it was calm, it was just that, she _was_ pregnant.

Eric chuckled. 'I heard that the first time Pam.' He said lightly resting his head atop of hers.

'What are you thinking?' She asked just as quietly.

'That this is ridiculous. But I believe you. I'm assuming you've spoken to Doctor Ludwig?' He asked and continued when he felt her nod slightly. 'When, was it last night?' He asked

Pam felt a chill start to creep into her blood. 'No, I erm... I just...' She stuttered uncharacteristically only to be cut off by Eric.

'Spit it out mumbles.' He commanded softly, pulling away slightly to look at her.

'I spoke to her a month ago. I was going to tell you, I just...didn't know how.' She admitted and began to worry even more when Eric stiffened and stopped his hand rubbing her back.

He got up quietly and walked a few feet away from her. Mumbled under his breath, ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his face roughly. He turned back round to look at her. There his child sat on the floor with faint tear streaks on her face and a downturned pout. She was 'studying' her tips like she was considering re-painting them but Eric knew her better. She was actually running through every possible reaction he would have in discovering that she'd been keeping secrets.

He exhaled loudly. Walked round his desk to grab his keys and slammed the desk drawer shut rather angrily. Pam's flinch didn't go unnoticed from where she sat on the floor like nothing had happened. She finally looked up.

'Look Eric I hadn't planned to keep quiet I...' But before she could finish she was quietened by Eric literally lifting her up like a child and walking briskly to the front door. 'I don't care. I just want to get you checked out.' He said as way of explanation once he had put her on her feet once more to clamber in the car.

She paused at the mention of a check up. 'Wait I don't need a check up. I'm fine Eric, this is all...' Again Eric interrupted and Pam couldn't help but sigh loudly with an added eye roll. It seemed she wouldn't get a word in edge ways tonight.

'I command you to get in the car and oblige the Doctor's orders. Now shut up I'm thinking.' He interrupted and commanded at once. Pam shot daggers at him, before a serene look crossed her face with the power of his command and she climbed into the car with a soft thud.

They drove in silence.

When Eric had bribed Doctor Ludwig to see Pam before the troll looking creature in the dwarf-doctors living room, he practically had to drag Pam into the room; she dug her heels in as much as she could the entire time.

'Go behind the curtain and put this on.' Ludwig drawled barely even caring who or what she was talking too. Pam grumbled loudly and flinched as she took hold of the tacky cheap fabric shaped badly to resemble a gown.

'Eric, please don't make me wear this...' She begged but Eric once again, for the umpteenth time that night, ignored her and forced her with a shove behind the curtain. He followed broodingly. His hands were instantly tugging at the waist band of her skirt and stripping her down before she even had a say in it. She didn't care; just rolled her eyes and took care of her top half.

'Stop shoving me.' She spat when he began pushing her out back into the doctor's room and towards the chair. She sighed with even more annoyance when he lifted her onto the chair. 'Eric, stop babying me! I'm fucking fine!' She snapped heatedly with her fangs out on show, pushing at him with her pale bare arm.

Eric growled but took a step back anyway.

'Actually, you're not fine.' Doctor Ludwig suddenly said, surprising the feuding Vampires back to the present.

'What?' Pam said tiredly.

'What's wrong with her?' Eric asked at the exact same time, both comments only served to annoy Ludwig.

'Well if you calm your dead ass down, I'll be able to examine her properly.' Ludwig snapped at Eric in her unimpressed manner. Eric sat down on the spare chair like a naughty school boy. His hands fiddled the entire time he watched Ludwig examine Pam.

Pam on the other hand squirmed uncomfortably every time the small doctor's hands touched her body. She all but started to cry when she probed Pam's intimate area. She bit her lip to stop said emotion bubbling to the surface.

'Well there's your problem.' Dr Ludwig finally said after a long tense time of nothing. She motioned Eric to come over. Pam rolled her eyes angrily at the situation. 'This isn't some class project for shitting hell.' She grumbled turning her face into the pillow as Ludwig's hands began to touch her once again.

'As you know she's pregnant, but we all know she shouldn't be pregnant. It's impossible, and the problem is, her body knows that. It's fighting against it and trying to protect the baby at the same time.' Doctor Ludwig explained. Eric looked blankly at the old woman.

Ludwig gave him a 'you're an idiot' look.

'Give me your hand.' She commanded and guided Eric's hand to rest on the very slight barely there bump. 'Baby'

She guided his hand then to rest on Pam's knee. 'Vampire'

She finally moved his hand over to Pam's cheek. 'Problem' she said all very slowly.

Eric looked like he would rip her head off for speaking to him like that, but restrained himself when she looked at him in a manner that showed an almost concern for the two vampires.

'OK I get it, but why is it all a problem.' Eric asked concentrating on Ludwig's face. His hand however came to find Pam's and squeezed, she didn't beat him away this time.

'Her body is fighting against the foreign invader. It's trying to clear it out, get rid of it. This is probably what's making her more ill than a normal human would be. But at the same time, as if by instinct it knows its life that she's carrying so her body is trying to 'repair' itself. The pain is from her heart coming to life once more and beating, but this is unrestrained and unnatural magic, so it soon fails and she technically suffers heart failure and death again; the same with her stomach, trying to give the baby nutrients, failing and dying. This whole thing is impossible and dangerous. I would suggest termination immediately.' Ludwig finished with a solemn look over at Pam who looked terrified. 'It could end up killing you else wise.'

'Ok.' Pam said simply with a nod agreeing with the nod of Doctor Ludwig.

Suddenly Eric turned angrily at Pam. 'What? What the fuck did you just say?' He yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

'Ok.' She drawled slowly. 'I'm not keeping this thing, you surely knew that Eric.' Pam said passively. Inwardly she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

'No. No fucking way. We're keeping this baby. This is a miracle if ever there was such a thing. Pam, we've been given a chance to have a proper family. I'm going to be a Daddy with you as my child's Momma.' He said erratically, begging Pam with his eyes to understand.

Pam was gobsmacked. 'What? You can't be serious. I can't be a 'momma'. No, no, no, no!' She cried in quick succession, climbing off the stirrup chair and tugging on her clothes so fast she tore the seams slightly.

She muttered a broken thank you at Ludwig before literally running out the office and quickly into the open night. Eric called after her but was unable to run straight away, having to first pay Dr Ludwig.

'Pam!' He called jumping in the car and catching up to her fast. He leapt out the car, leaving it running by the side of the road and grabbed her forearm to still her but she shrugged him off angrily.

'Get off me, get off me!' She screamed, slapping him hard before she could stop herself. He was shocked into a slow reaction. By then she had retreated further up the road.

'Get in the car Pamela.' He growled lowly catching up to her once more. 'Get in the car.' He roared loudly, enough to make Pam shy away.

She caught his eye briefly and saw pure anger in them. She was at a loss. She shuddered at the trouble she had gotten herself in knowing sooner or later she'd be getting in the car, but stubbornly she growled back at him. 'You get in the car and go home. I don't want to talk to you.'

'You insolent little...' He grumbled angrily, stopping himself before he said something truly hurtful. 'Why must you be so difficult your entire life, when all I do...' He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder, 'is try to protect you...' he dumped her into the car with a thud and an accidental bump to the head, 'and care for you, because believe it or not...' He climbed in the car himself and locked the door, 'I actually love you, you annoying insubordinate girl.' He finished with a huff, finally looking over at her calmly. He was surprised to find her crying silently into her lap.

'Oh Pamela, what's wrong with you, this isn't my heartless girl. This is some frightened Victorian child caught with child out of wedlock.' He said, leaning over to stroke her hair out her face.

'I am frightened Eric.' She said quietly, turning to look at him with wide red rimmed eyes.

'Of course you are, I am, I'm worried sick about your well-being and I can't even comprehend the birth yet.' He said.

'No...' She sobbed with a fresh wave of tears. 'That's what I mean. I'm frightened of losing you, because I'm not keeping this baby Eric. I can't. And I know you'll hate be when I do get rid of it.' She admitted clumsily. It was Eric's turn to be gobsmacked.

'But...I don't understand. Why don't you want to keep it? It's our baby Pam.' He replied quietly. His hand hovered above her knee, not quite touching her yet.

'Because...' She couldn't continue, so she shrugged her petite shoulders in answer.

'No don't give me that, not this time, you tell me Pam I command you.' He said briskly, unable to let her have her privacy this time.

'Because Eric, I think you deserve better, a better momma for your baby. You deserve to have a baby with Sookie or similar, not me. You don't want me as a mum or attached to you in _that_ way...Not me.' She stuttered sadly.

'Why not you?' He asked in a choked voice, upset entirely by her wrong assumptions thus far.

'Because I'm no good. I'm no good at this and I'm no good at being right for you or a child. I'm a bad girl.' She said with utter vindication lacing her voice. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Eric swallowed the choking dry lump in his throat, silently climbed out the car and walked round to her side; he opened her door and squatted on his hind legs to look her in the eyes.

'You're no good?' He laughed dryly before looking at her seriously once more. 'You're no good? Christ Pam, you've been the _only_ good in my life since the night I glanced your way and saw you smiling away like a brave little alley cat at the ruffians of London.' He said seriously truthful. He took her face betwixt his hands.

'You are the embodiment of good and life and love to me. There will never be anyone even close to being as right as you are to me. You are literally the only girl in the world to me. When did you forget that? Because I'm sure you've heard this before, I'm sure I whispered this to you every dawn for the last a hundred years, placing you a peddle stall so high, not even I can reach it.' He finished, placing a kiss on her nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and finally lips.

'This predicament we're in now, is just another way I can show you off to the world, _my_ _girl_ gave me a baby. _My_ _girl_ succeeded in the impossible' He smiled knowing his child was slowly calming down with each soothing truthful word and comforting touch.

He nodded, knowing she'd be alright until they got home, and climbed back into the driver seat, speeding home quickly.

Pulling up outside, he came round her with the intentions to once more carry her inside, he chuckled however when she stuck her tongue out at him, striding away with hips swaying, more like her old confident self. Once they were inside he took control once more.

'I'm not going to order you to keep it; I've never been that sort of Maker. Either way you won't lose me Pamela, that's impossible. And the sort of impossible that stays impossible unlike this impossible.' He said pointing at her stomach. 'And either way, I'll be here to look after you.' He said pressing a deep kiss to her full lips, when he pulled away she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth shyly.

She nodded. A simple nod to you and I, a nod to neither yes nor no. But to Eric, that nod was his answer, he understood it very clearly. It meant a new Northman de Beaufort would soon be on its way.

That early morning, just before the sun rose over the dusty roads of Shreveport, Eric silently and delicately undressed Pam. He washed her thin and porcelain body with a warm sponge, ridding her of the doctor's invisible marks of her probing away. Before he pulled the night gown into place over her torso, he pressed a warm kiss to the centre of her stomach. 'Hello baby.' He whispered, standing up and kissing Pam softly. 'Hello my baby.' He repeated but this time directed at Pam.

Pam chuckled batting at him lightly. Climbing into bed and patting for him to join her.

'I was so afraid that night when I found out. I screamed for you and you never came.' She whispered in the dark finding her Maker's hand beneath the sheets.

Eric felt the lump of guilt rise in his stomach and quickly sort to fight it back down. 'Forgive me?' He spoke gruffly, letting the unspoken apologies and promises seep through their bond.

'Suppose.' She mumbled, but the tight hold on his hand said differently.

**Chapter four coming soon...**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, it will be a lighter hearted in the next one. **

**I've been felling really depressed lately, family sadness and well, feeling really alone and I realised last night when I couldn't sleep that actual the only people over the last few months that listen and like to hear from me are my readers, and I think that's actual lovely, so I'm going to say a very shy thank you. :) Frailly. X **


	4. Chapter 4 A Month to Adjust

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews in the last chapter, especially Rainbow Lies. Hope you all enjoy this one...Frailly :)**

**Chapter four- A Month to Adjust**

Eric was annoyed.

He had told Pam nicely that she couldn't come to work for her own good, only to be shouted and pouted down by his wayward child, until eventually he had giving in. He stormed off to Fangtasia, to open up and insisted he'd be back in half an hour ready to pick her up, and that she better be ready.

This was Pam however, and no one could procrastinate like Pam.

And so Eric stood against the bathroom doorframe, glaring over at her with a mixture of fondness and annoyance, astonished at how her mind must work. She had begged to come, only to be late and risk him declining his ok. He rolled his eyes.

'Pam I'm going to count to three. Get ready.' Eric warned as she sat on the bed flicking through her magazine and painting her toes ignoring him. She had her dressing gown on and her hair tied up messily. Besides her on the bed was a royal blue silk skirt and black pencil skirt, deadly heels were on the floor beneath them.

'One.' Eric growled from across the hall in the bathroom.

Pam rolled her eyes.

'Two.' He said in a stronger warning tone.

This time Pam looked up.

'Three, that's it.' He growled pretending to advance, instead having to fight the chuckle as Pam quickly jumped up and sped past him quickly to run the shower.

'Thought so.' He said, drawing the shower curtain closed for her. He could have sworn he heard her mutter something but chose to ignore her, instead taking his place on the toilet seat, finding it comical they had one and watching her silhouette through the curtain.

'Need any help?' He asked after a few moments silence. He heard her snort and then stuck her hand through the curtain, motioning for the towel.

He stood with the offending pink towel and drew the curtain open, wrapping it around her quickly, lifting her out the bath with a little, 'up she goes.' Pam chuckled at this before raising her brow for him to put her down. This was how they used to be, way back before the reveal; hands continuously on one another.

This occupied Eric's mind whilst Pam finished getting ready and the two were on their way to Fangtasia a full half an hour later than planned.

'What's my duty tonight?' She inquired only to earn a snort in return, similar to hers in the shower.

'We'll nearly be closing for Christ sake; you can help with restocking afterwards.' He said pulling into the parking lot.

'Sure.' Pam shrugged, actually enjoying that job, it meant she could have her music on loud over the club speakers and just dance around whilst stocking up and wiping down. It was actually quite fun. Eric liked her to do it because he liked to watch her dance, but he chose it this time because it was the least strenuous job he could think of for her.

'Hey Eric, can I talk to you a while.' Sookie suddenly said appearing from across the lot where her own yellow car was parked. A dirty smile appeared on Eric's face, earning a disapproving one from Sookie.

'Yeah we can talk.' He replied, drawling out the word talk whilst shooting a smirk at Pam.

Pam rolled her eyes. Sookie glared at him to reaffirm what she meant. She then turned to Pam.

'Hey there,' She smiled and was somewhat surprised to get a pleasant reply back instead of some sarcastic comment from the normally feisty blonde.

'Gee Pam you seem in a happy mood, care to share?' Sookie edged, feeling after the few years she'd known the female vamp, it was the closest thing to a vampire friendship she had.

'You betcha' cupcake.' Pam smirked with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 'You come back with me I'll share an awful lot with you.' She finished, flashing her fang for added effect.

'And there she is.' Sookie said tiredly, but a smile was still on her face.

Whilst Eric and Sookie went into the office to discuss whatever boring matter Sookie wished to discuss, Pam helped Felicia and Ginger run the bar until 3am when the bar closed. After waving off Gingers attempts at staying and helping, Pam got to restocking the bar and refrigerator. She liked Ginger but she wanted alone time.

And that was fine for a while, Pam was happy to bustle around on her own, ignoring the fact that Eric had practically abandoned her the entire night. However, it suddenly became very un-fine when Pam started unpacking the True Blood supplies.

The loud crash and several long curses artistically strung together was what brought Eric and Sookie out the office.

They were met with the sight of Pam literally throwing the contents of the box at everything she could see. She threw a bottle at the dance floor, watching it smash in an explosion of red on the already dark red floor. Her war cries of rage served as a soundtrack to the one woman assault on Fangtasia.

She threw a further three or four bottles out at the bar and one at Eric's throne which finally brought Eric out of his shocked state. 'Pam what the fuck are you doing?' He yelled over her retched screams and curses.

'What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?' She screamed at him, whipping her arm across the bars surface, sending all on it to the ground.

'It looks like you're wrecking my bar!' He growled in disbelief only to duck a minute later, shielding Sookie at the same time as a bottle came flying towards his head.

'That's it! I command you stop!' He roared threatening enough to send both women present into a state of fear. He stopped his deadly glare for a second to turn to Sookie.

'You ok?' He asked and she nodded with a faint awkward smile on her lips.

He turned back round to Pam only to see she had vanished from sight. 'What...' He mumbled but then he heard the sound that always had the power to break his heart. It was the sound of Pamela sobbing behind the bar.

He was by her side in a blink worry pulling at his heart for his child and their baby. 'Hey, hey Pam, what's wrong?' He asked softly kneeling besides her, pulling her into a hug and stroking her back to sooth her uncontrolled sobbing.

'The delivery man forgot the O negative.' She choked on the words, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

Eric was once again shocked into silence. She was crying over a delivery mistake. Pam was crying over such a trivial matter.

'Well...never mind. That doesn't matter; it's not the best flavour anyway.' He soothed, tactfully leaving out the fact that thanks to her outburst they didn't have any True Blood of any flavour now.

'But Jessica likes that flavour.' She sobbed and that for some reason or another sent a new wave of tears pouring down her face.

Eric tried desperately not to chuckle, but when he turned to look at Sookie, who was likewise biting her lip; he broke, letting one small harmless chuckle escape.

Pam instantly snapped, shoving at his chest with all she had, Eric fell backwards on his haunches. 'Fuck you Eric Northman!' She wailed, jumping shakily to her feet and running off to the bathroom.

Sookie tried to stop the distraught vampire but would never be quick enough to grab her as she sped by. She turned back to look at Eric; he was burying his face in his hands. He looked like he had made a big mistake.

'Oh fuck it.' He spat as he slowly rose to his feet once more. He ignored Sookie as he walked by her towards the bathroom, he didn't notice her following.

'Pamela Swynford De Beaufort you haven't thrown a paddy like that since you were five.' He teased pushing open each bathroom stall door until he came to the one she was hiding in.

She glared up at him.

'Are you going to tell me what's really wrong or shall I make you sit in time out a bit longer.' He continued to tease; knowing she would crack a smile eventually, teasing was the norm between the two.

'I'm sorry ok. I don't know why that made me upset, it just did.' She said calmly after a few seconds more of sulking. He smirked at her, but came to clean her face with a damp tissue, washing away the liens of red down her beautiful face.

Unknown to both Sookie stood a little behind, not able to see them, but she could hear them and she suddenly felt like a wild life documentarian. Here in a private and rare moment the Northman and his child share a moment of tenderness...She laughed silently at her train of thought.

'Next time you feel like that though Pam, tell me, instead of wrecking the bar first yeah.' He said, with his arm around her shoulders, both squished together on the tiny toilet seat.

'I just don't understand any of this Eric,' She moaned quietly, 'I'm crying all the time, over such fucking ridiculous things. The other night I before I turned in for the day I watched Up and cried for like a whole 45 minutes. And the worst part of it was I cried not because it was sad but because it was so good.' She finished with a look that said 'come on, what a ridiculous thing to do.'

Eric chuckled loudly, tightening his hold around her shoulders. 'Carry on Doofus.' He said.

'I can't feed without wanting to retch up but I feel like I need to feed constantly but I retch up when I do feed for fucks sake. I'm tired all the time, but then I can't sleep because my breasts hurt.' She moaned, clutching at breasts to accentuate her point. Eric eyed her breasts cheekily, before pulling her hands away gently and pulling her into a proper hug.

'I cannot wait till this is over.' She muttered from his chest only for Eric to laugh. She bit into his chest.

'Ow! Motherfucker!' He chided, pulling her hair as payback. They laughed together then, falling once more into a friendly hug.

'You know, if you ask me, I'd say that you were pregnant.' Sookie suddenly said coming into view.

Eric and Pam looked at her with poker looks for a long tense moment before bursting out in laughter, fangs and all flashing in humorous Cheshire cat grins.

Sookie laughed nervously in return. 'Wait, I'm right? You are actually pregnant?' She asked in shock.

Pam nodded between laughs, 'That's right creampuff; I'm a regular fucking Juno.' She chuckled covering her face in the ridiculousness of it all.

**Chapter five coming soon...**

**I hope you all like this chapter, things are going to turn very suddenly soon, so do keep reading...:) Thank you again for the reviews, :) **


	5. Chapter 5 A Month to Adjust part II

**Thank you all for the reviews; sorry if I don't reply to all individually, I'm much frayed at the moment, ironic huh-frayed-frailly. You may have noticed a glee fic I posted, don't worry, I'll still be updating all true blood ones regularly, just in case any of ya'll were worried. **

**A Month to Adjust part II**

Sookie stared at Pam like she had just grown a second head. She stared for so long, Pam eventually looked away; for once not able to stand up to her trade stare in return.

'Eric?' Sookie said, looking directly at him with piercing eyes. Eric looked back with confusion.

'What's up?' He asked with a shrug. She looked at him with incredulous eyes.

'I can't begin to explain what's up with this.' She somewhat shrieked, gesturing to the two vampires like freaks at a circus. 'How the hell can you be pregnant? You're dead!' This time the shriek was directed at Pam.

'I'm special.' Pam said with a smirk, the sarcasm was evident in her tone.

'Pam!' Sookie barked, turning fully away from Eric and face on up at Pam.

Pamela simply rolled her eyes. 'Look cream cakes, I don't know why I'm pregnant, it just happened. Something to do with that freak ass eclipse two months ago mixed with crappy timing from Eric and I.' She added, ignoring the disapproving glance she knew Eric was shooting her.

Sookie seemed to have been calming down when Pam began to explain, but on the mention of Eric's name, her face started to blush red with anger once more.

'And there you go; the impossible is now apparently possible.' Pam finished, always slow on the uptake of human emotions.

'How dare you. How dare you!' Sookie suddenly spat, her hand had acted accordingly, shooting out to slap Pam across the face before she could rethink her actions.

Pam was stunned momentarily, thankfully allowing enough time for Eric, who had remained silent throughout, to intervene. He was in front of Sookie in a flash, pushing her backwards towards the bathroom stall, before swirling and grabbing a furious Pam.

'You fucking bitch, your pretty little fairy ass is so dead.' Pam screeched, fighting against her Maker with all she had.

'_You_ fucking slept with him, knowing he was technically with me.' Sookie yelled back bravely.

'Let me go! Fuck off Eric let go!' She shrieked in anger at the realisation that she wouldn't be able to free her wrists from his rock solid hold.

'Pamela I command you wait in the car.' Eric bellowed over the duelling screeching of both females in the room. Pam finally shrugged out of his grasp and walked stiffly out the room, every fibre of her body burning to turn back.

'Look Eric...' Sookie began before being silenced by the furious Viking.

He had grabbed her shoulders tightly, giving her one firm shake. 'Don't you dare ever even touch my child again!' He roared at Sookie, pushing down the guilt on seeing the onset of tears in her eyes. 'You're lucky I didn't just let her kill you.' He added but much calmer this time.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly, meaning every nuance of the words. 'I was just shocked and angry and I know it was so ridiculous to act the way I did.' She added gracefully.

Eric sat back slightly letting go of her shoulders. 'Yeah it was. She's my prodigy Sookie. I don't think you realise what that means.' He said slowly in the hope she'd understand, when she stared wide eyed at him, he knew she hadn't.

'Vampires can love and care for another so deeply it transposes any normal taboo lines or restrictions of human love. She is the embodiment of love, family, womanhood, sister, child and friend in one. To me she is the perfect embodiment of what you would know as love.'

Sookie nodded once, before looking away, not hiding the fact that she would never stand up against Pam in Eric's eyes. But then she looked back at him, and in her eyes was acceptance. 'You're going to be a father. Congratulations. And wow, Pam as a mum, I'm speechless.' She said all very sincerely if not comically. Eric just laughed his thanks in return.

They walked out of Fangtasia together, leaving a note for Ginger to clear up the war field of Pam's tantrum. Only later on would Eric remember walking to the car with a sense of fear, but at the actual time of the event, he was walking obliviously along with Sookie.

'Just apologise, she'll understand...eventually.' Eric joked before walking ahead of Sookie to the passenger side of the car.

His un-beating heart suddenly sunk to the depths of his body and he felt dead again. Pam was unconscious slumped over in what appeared to be pain. Her hands were tightly clutched around her stomach and there were splashes of blood on her clothes and the car floor. 'Pam?' Eric stuttered, lifting her out the car and onto the ground to stretch her out.

'Oh my god!' Sookie gasped, kneeling besides the two and grazing her knees slightly on the coarse gravel. 'Quick Eric, help her, give her your blood.'

Eric had already bitten into his wrist and had tilted her head back enough for his thick blood to trickle down her throat. After a solemn few minutes, Pam began to rouse and looked tiredly up through half lidded eyes at the night sky, twinkling with a few thousand dozen little stars.

Her body felt weightless, and her mind felt filled with the sky up ahead. She was a blip at that moment, a shining little blip with the rest of the blips up there.

'I often think that the night is more alive and more richly coloured than the day.' She said softly with a raspy voice. Eric smirked at his dozy child and then at Sookie who was smiling.

'Of course you do, you haven't seen the day in almost a hundred years.' Eric said, lifting her once more up and into the car. She had enough senses about her to roll her eyes at him.

'Sookie I'll follow behind you to yours to see you home safely.' Eris said before climbing into the driver's side and starting up his car.

During the drive he kept asking Pamela questions and told her trivial things to keep her alert, he was worried her health was worsening and a call to Doctor Ludwig would soon be looming its ugly head once again.

'You best be worth all this.' He whispered gruffly into the darkness, Pam looked at him curiously in her daze to see that he was looking at her stomach, and was actually talking to the growing baby inside. She smirked before falling once more into a much needed sleep.

**Chapter six coming soon, this was just a short one, but hope you liked. **

**Oh and guys, remember on the synopsis I said this story was dark, I meant it, but you lot seem to want it the other way, let me know what you all really want. Consider carefully, I still may not listen *devilish grin* **


	6. Chapter 6 A Month to Fight and Laugh

**New Chapter, despite my dislike of Eric on the show right now, ignoring Pam the way he is, he should be hung, drawn and quartered. ;) Anyway, I hope you like this one and thank you all for the reviews so far...and opinions on dark v light.**

**A Month to Fight and Laugh**

As Pam hurled up the contents of her stomach painfully into the toilet, her whole un-dead life literally sped through her mind like a firework display with bright vivid images of all she would have done and may still do if she was to survive this one moment in her un-dead life.

'Come on Pam that's my girl.' Eric soothed, rubbing her lower back and holding her hair out the way, but to Pam at that moment, his voice was miles away, worlds away to what she was experiencing.

'Fuck off Eric!' She spat between shuddery breaths, finally leaning backwards away from the toilet for the first time that evening. If she were human, the morning sickness would have abated ages ago, but this was no normal pregnancy, and with each passing day, as the bump got bigger, her body got thinner and her blood got thinner and she felt as if she was literally dying her true death.

Eric had stood up and walked away from her after being cursed at again, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She as starting to push her limit and that was just all kinds of wrong to vampire kind.

'Pam, watch your mouth won't you.' He said calmly, though the authority in his voice was strong.

Pam rolled her eyes as she swilled her mouth out with water, spitting that vile substance out as well.

'Oh I'm sorry, sorry I swore at you whilst I was chucking up the entirety of my stomach. Do forgive me master.' She spat sarcastically, swivelling on her feet to leave the room.

Eric had had it.

His hand shot and grabbed the back of her top in a blink, pulling her roughly back until she was against the wardrobe. 'You need to watch your mouth Pamela, I will not stand for this sort of behaviour, do not forget your place child.' He seethed through clenched fanged teeth. Pam gulped, but stared back just as hatefully.

'I hate you right now.' She drawled slowly, her eyes were brimming with tears, betraying the true brunt of her words, but the words were still there, hanging in the air for both to smother under.

'What?' He asked a moment of silence later, confusion and anger rolling into one.

'I hate you.' She said again much quieter. She daren't meet his eyes, knowing if she did she'd take it back, she'd apologise a thousand times, and take it all back, and right now she was angry and upset and hurting, lashing out was all she knew how to do.

Eric knew this, but it didn't stop him cupping her face tightly, leaning in until his nose practically touched hers. 'You hate me? You hate me?' He whispered menacingly. 'After I give you eternal beauty, eternal life, eternal everything?' He asked incredulously.

A tear slipped down her cheek slowly, pooling on his hand and there was nothing she could do about it.

'Answer me!' He roared banging her head against the wardrobe once. She yelped, glared and shoved against him all to no avail.

'Pamela, use your words.' He spat once more, but in a much softer tone. He could never be cruel towards his child for long.

'I don't hate you.' She admitted sadly, rolling her eyes in a last ditch attempt to stay tough. 'I hate what you've done to me.' She concluded, staring at him with imploring eyes to understand exactly where she was coming from.

'What have I done to you? I haven't done anything to you.' He said like the ignorant man he was, finally releasing her and stepping back a bit.

'Yes you have! Yes you have, you did this to me, this fucking ridiculous nightmare!' She said hitting her stomach hard with each syllable, shaking with the pent up anger pouring out all at once.

'Pam no, don't, don't do that!' He shouted back at her attempting to snag her wrists but she darted away from him, flipping her hair back angrily and bristling loudly.

'I never wanted a baby, ever!' She screamed. 'When I was a pathetic human I couldn't have thought of a worse predicament than a fucking pregnancy! I hate it I hate it I fucking hate it!' She screeched ear piercingly, scratching her stomach with her deadly sharp nails, leaving gouges of red across her pale skin like a tiger's claws.

Eric felt a twinge akin to guilt rising in him as he witnessed his, quite frankly, demented child try to scratch the 'nightmare' away. Then something in his body clicked back into place overriding the shock and snapped back to reality, jumping at his child, pinning her arms to her side and hauling her over to the bed, forcing her to lie down, practically sitting atop of her to stop her rising. He was sure to keep the weight of him off her belly.

'Get off me please, please...please.' She whimpered but when he shook his head she sighed, giving up the ghost and finally letting her head rest against the pillows.

The two pale blondes stayed quiet for a long time, breathing unnecessarily hard and both letting their eyes close and fall into down time for a while. Being the thing that often calmed the two highly strung and feisty vamps they had often wondered in calmer moments why, when they did get angry, did they not just force each other to lay down and close their eyes, it would actually stop a lot of what just happened and many more moments like them.

This thought tugged a smile out of Pam and Eric without either of the other knowing.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened, but I'm not sorry about the prospect of a baby for us, and I'm not sorry about making love to you. I'll never be sorry for that. You are mine and mine alone.' He said in a deep, gruff voice. Pam kept her eyes closed throughout his speech, letting his words sweep over her.

'You are mine.' He said again in a gruff whisper, kissing her cheek and neck, letting his fangs scrape slightly.

'You are mine.' Again he repeated, running his mouth slowly down her chest, brushing against the sides of her breasts and finally stopped upon her pelvic bone.

His eyes glanced briefly up at her for permission. He would never take her without her consent, and when she nodded once, eyes still closed, he began to nuzzle his face beneath her skirt, reaching her honey pot.

However as he coaxed her slowly into relaxing and letting herself go, she suddenly yelped, a high terrified tea kettle yelp. He emerged in a flash, wide eyes glancing at her unsurely.

'What? Did a fang nip you?' He asked retracting his fangs for assurance.

Pam looked at him with frightened eyes, 'No, I don't know, oh god.' She rambled in a high voice. Eric quickly wiped his mouth, opening and shutting it, unsure of what to say.

She yelped again.

'What! What! I'm not touching you!' He babbled, scanning her body in a panic holding his hands up.

'Quick, I think it's trying to escape!' She panicked, grabbing his hand and placing it atop the rounding bump. His hand instantly caught the impact of a strong kick.

He snatched his hand away and stared at the bump, along with Pam, both with frightened eyes, waiting, just waiting.

'Is it coming? This is labour?' He asked, not once taking his eyes from the bump.

'How the holy fuck should I know!' She screeched in a breathy way. 'I thought it was meant to come out the other end, you know...my Minnie.' She rambled again, blushing slight red.

For the love of all he was worth, Eric couldn't stop the grin breaking through on his face and looked at Pam with incredulous eyes. 'Your vagina, it comes out there?' He laughed, 'why the fuck do you call it a Minnie?' he added, but soon sobered up when another yelp escaped her lips and her delicate hand shot out to slap the grin off his face.

'Oh fuck, I'm calling Doctor Ludwig!' He screeched this time, watching the bump vibrate slightly, and he went to shoot off the bed. But Pam caught him, snatching his wrist and sitting up straighter.

'Wait...no...I think, I think this is meant to happen.' She said slowly with unsure eyes. 'It doesn't hurt...it's a surprise is all.' She added, pulling him onto the bed and guiding his hand back towards the bump too.

'It's meant to...kick?' He asked, smiling as he felt the baby kick once more. Pam let out a breathy laugh. There was a wide smile on her face with wide eyes to match.

'I think so yes.' She said, laughing slightly. Eric smiled back, half from the look on Pam's adorable face but also because of the kicking baby.

'It's kicking!' He affirmed with a smirk before literally bundling her into a hug and kissing her crown several times. She rested her cheek against his chest, smiling. However, she was still very much unhappy with the entire predicament.

A good hour later, Eric sat ordering pregnancy books from Amazon, deciding the two really needed to brush up on the subject and Pam sat with a note pad, scribbling down various names, succumbed to the fact that it was happening, she had decided, on feeling it kick, that she would try her best to be happy for it.

'I think Ava for a girl and William for a boy.' She said suddenly, looking over at Eric.

He screwed his face up. 'Ava...nah. And William is stupid, sounds too British.' He said with a smirk.

'I am British idiot.' She retorted but crossed of William anyway. 'What do you think then?' She asked curiously.

'I think Fistlout the strong or Askars the great.' He smiled widely and deadly serious. Pam stared at him poker faced for all of a minute before bursting out in hysterics.

'Fistlout the strong and Askars; you have to be fucking kidding me!' She laughed.

'What? They are strong Viking names, fit for warriors!' He defended.

'It's not going to be a warrior you retard. Thank god you weren't in charge of naming me!' She giggled.

Eric looked offended. 'Why? I thought about it, you would have been Pamelash the pale. But you just suited Pamela more.' He said and again he looked serious.

She shook her head in disbelief. 'That's it; you're never allowed to name anything. Ever.' She said. However, she did write the names down on the pad anyway, he was technically entitled to play the name game too.

'Well we'll come back to names for it, but right I reckon we should carry on from where we left of earlier.' Pam said somewhat shyly for her after another few minutes silence and Eric's head snapped up with a mischievous look upon his face.

'Now you're talking.' He said approaching her slowly.

She placed the pad on the table and stretched her arms out lazily. 'Ravish me.' She said and within a flash, Eric had her in his arms and playful things on his mind.

**Chapter seven coming soon, I hope you all liked this chapter..I had such fun writing it. **

**Frailly X**


	7. Chapter 7 A Month to Lose

**New chapter! Sorry I cannot reply to reviews individually right now, but thank you all very much for them. Enjoy**

**Chapter seven -A Month to lose  
><strong>

The following month led to a whole new world of discoveries and surprises for Eric and Pam. First the kicking; that scared them. Secondly the food cravings that were ridiculous considering she was a vampire and thirdly, finding out factually, what exactly a birth was like.

Eric had rented a film of all you need to know about birth. They both sat there cringing on the sofa whilst a lady screamed hell mercy on the screen. Pam shut her eyes as it panned out to show between the woman's legs. Eric clasped Pam's hand so tightly, a few bones were sure to crack any minute.

'Eric, please turn it off.' She whimpered as the nurse insisted the woman give one more push.

Eric briefly glanced at Pam and realising her eyes were closed his quickly threw his spare arm over her shoulders and encouraged her to open them. 'Come on Pam, it's not that bad, look nearly over and the baby will be out.' He said, and Pam reluctantly opened her eyes.

Just as the blue, limp, gunk covered baby flopped out the woman's entrance.

Pam threw her hands over her face and cried aloud as Eric jumped off the sofa and away from the screen.

'Turn it off turn it off!' Pam cried desperately, shaking her head about with her hands over her eyes.

Eric scrambled clumsily for the remote, finally switching the vampire equivalent of a horror movie off.

'Oh fuck, what the fuck, I can't...fuck!' Pam stuttered, shifting on to her knees and looked up at Eric with wide eyes.

Eric was looking like he was about to be sick. But then, on seeing her face, he pulled himself together. 'It's ok, it'll be ok. It'll be easier for you, you're tough.' He said as his hand landed awkwardly on her knee.

'I can do it.' Pam tested the words out.

'You can do it.' Eric affirmed.

'I can do it.' She repeated before burying her head against his shoulder. 'But I don't want to.'

Eric returned the movie the next evening and neither spoke of it again. Instead Eric reassured Pam with white lies and myths about how much easier it would be for a vampire.

On the Friday, Eric was busy at Fangtasia and received a distraught phone call from Pam. She cried down the phone so distraughtly that Eric couldn't quite understand what she was saying. So he soothed her with random words and headed for home as fast as he could.

On entering the house, he had to hunt her down finding her in her expansive and expensive wardrobe.

She was sitting amongst a pile of clothes and streams of red were rolling down her face. She looked at him with a face of grief. Eric felt a horrible chill take over him and he fell to his knees in front of her. He frighteningly laid a hand on her stomach. 'Is it the baby?' He asked, afraid to ask exactly what he meant by that.

Pam shook her head, cleared her throat and finally spoke. 'None of my clothes fit.' She whispered, and instantly began to cry once more. Eric was frozen in relief and astonishment for all of a minute before laughing so loudly it made Pam flinch in the quiet wardrobe room.

'Is that it? Christ Pam, don't do that to me!' He scolded cupping her face to pull her forward into a kiss. She looked aghast still, before whacking him lightly on the arm.

'It's not funny. This is serious.' She sobbed and Eric nodded. 'Alright, alright, I'll take you shopping come on.' He said, helping her up and lending her a shirt of his to wear.

The shopping was actually one of the happiest things Eric had experienced in a long time. Pam was always a joy when shopping, but when trying on silky pink and beautiful cream maternity clothes, she looked adorable. The shop ladies would coo over Pam and say how beautiful and glowing she looked and compliment Eric on such a wonderful 'wife' and how beautiful their 'baby' would be and it was Eric's perfect exhibition to show off his wonderful child.

Next came the nursery preparation which was Pam's turn to shine, she referred to it as nesting and would plan laboriously over the design on the room for nights.

'Oh Eric, put me down!' Pam moaned as Eric lifted her off the step ladder she was on and spun her round once. She batted his arm when he plotted her down on the bed a tad indelicately.

'Don't go on the ladder. I'm sure that's what I said. So what do you do?' He asked with a hint of scolding in his voice.

'I got on with my task at hand.' She replied sarcastically. The reprimanding tug to her hair was fully expected and so Pam simply rolled her eyes when he did this.

He turned his back to her for a moment to view her masterpiece so far. They were decorating the spare little room in their house, into a nursery for the unborn Northman de Beaufort.

The walls were cream; the carpet was a darker cream and above the pristine white crib was a half finished painting. Pam was quite the artist and had one of the most delicate intricate ways of painting Eric had ever seen.

The unfinished painting was of a beautiful seascape with a Viking warrior boat sailing off in the distance. The sky was a mix of purple and orange sunsets. Eric smiled lovingly at the beautifully painted Viking boat.

'It's beautiful Pam.' He complemented, turning back to her, only to find she was looking up at him with big sad eyes.

'What is it?' He asked curiously, coming to sit beside her, lazily draping an arm around her petite shoulder.

'Oh I don't know.' She rolled her eyes in an act to remain confident, but it only served to dislodge a tiny red tear.

He swiftly wiped it away and coaxed her on by gently bumping shoulders.

'I just, I hate the fact that my back hurts all the time, and it's uncomfortable to sleep. I absolutely hate these!' She squeaked pulling at the big pink top she wore. Eric couldn't help but laugh.

'The maternity clothes are a necessity Pam, and I for one think you look adorable all pink and soft.' He said, taking her hands in his own to stop her tugging at the offending clothes.

'I just want to get back into my skinny leathers and feel pretty once more. This bump is making my entire shape deformed.' She moaned. Eric could understand her here. Only the bump had grown and grown, every other part of her was still skinny and bony and pale. Eric had Dr Ludwig around almost every other day much to Pam's annoyance.

Ludwig had assured him that as far as she could tell it was all natural, and despite Pam's slight frame and health issues, she was still ok. Unbeknownst to both blond vamps however, Ludwig had kept a journal of the whole pregnancy so far, considering it was an impossible phenomenon. She had noted Pam's lack of growth in the body and how her breasts had remained the same, meaning no milk was available. She had noted how no stretch marks had appeared, and how the blonde female had no physical sighs at all of being pregnant accept for the bump.

If Ludwig was honest, and the small creature never liked to be honest with herself, it worried her. She was worried for Pamela and the baby.

So when Eric phoned her on the eve of the 3rd, she hurried to get them off the phone and assure the Viking it was fine.

'Ludwig recommended drinking a mix of my blood and True Blood combined in a glass to sedate the sensation you're having Pam.' He said, coming to brush a hair out of Pam's face as she led on the bead clutching her stomach.

'I'll just...throw it back up.' She whimpered, curling tighter into a ball. Eric swiftly left the room, returning a moment later with a pint glass filled half the way with True Blood. He then easily sliced his wrist, letting it fill the rest of the glass up. Placing a pink straw in the glass to encourage her, he gently helped her sit up.

'I can't drink that. Please Eric.' She sobbed.

'I command you.' He said with the authority only a Maker could muster. Instantly she took the glass and began sipping the cocktail until it was done. The entire time, despite the fact she glared at him, he rubbed her back, easing the fluid down.

'Now breath, slowly, don't panic.' He commanded once more in that deep almost frightening voice of his, knowing how she tended to panic after eating. She did as she was told, and tried not to start hyperventilating when she could feel her stomach churn.

After a tense five or so minutes, she started to breath normally again and looked up at Eric with a tiny, miniscule smile.

'Atta girl wasn't that bad was it?' He said, kissing her temple. He secretly loved it when she drank his blood because he would feel her buzz through his veins with a force so strong it was nearly impossible not to be near her. It made him want to touch her and care for her and make love to her. It was even better when he got to taste her blood. Under normal circumstances he would have taken helped himself, but this wasn't any normal circumstance.

Eric made sure Pam was settled before he went and climbed into the shower. He revelled in the steamy hot water washing away any tenseness in his body. Suddenly Eric flinched however when he felt a smaller being climb in besides him.

He smirked as he felt hands weave around his waist and press her chest against his back.

'Pam what are you doing?' He asked with a playful growl as her fingers began blindly to play with his chest hair.

'I'm feeling in need.' She simpered against his back, and her traditional British accent leaked through.

'And what are you in need of?' He asked, knowing fully what she was referring too. He had already started to feel arousal seep through their bond a while back and his member couldn't deny that fact either.

She trailed a few tiny kisses along his muscular back. 'Where I'm always in need.' She answered, her hands beginning to lower, dragging down his stomach.

He heard her sigh a little. He chuckled throatily. Back when he made her, literally when she was still human she had been shy about saying what exactly she wanted sexually when he asked her.

He turned in her arms and gently pulled her arms down from his waist. He guided her hands down to her cunny. 'Is this what's in need?' He smouldered, using her hand to smooth her private area.

She looked up through half hooded eyes and nodded. The one good side effect to the pregnancy was her almost heightened sex drive. Of course, she'd always had a highly tuned and active drive anyway, but it was not dampened by the baby so he was one happy man.

'My pleasure.' He whispered and took care of her need with old and expert hands, knowing exactly what she liked more than anyone in the world.

When the two were finally asleep, the dawn having claimed them a while back, their hands remained entwined beneath the covers in the pitch black, sun proof room. Both expectant parents had light smiles on their faces and across the room, in the nursery, the mobile above the crib started to turn, playing the tiny melody out.

However, as the Vampires slept during the chilly September day, the Moon slowly edged closer and closer to the sun, until, unknown to the sleeping parents to be, it covered the sun completely.

People stared up in amazement at the unexpected eclipse and clapped when the day fell to darkness for a short period of time. They smiled as the strange atmosphere tingled their skin and caused birds to fly rapidly in the sky

'Another shock eclipse' would be the headline of the news; in the happy section of the report to lighten people's moods.

But to Pamela, lying in bed, dead to the world, the shock eclipse meant anything but good news. For at the very moment the Moon eclipsed the sun, the same magic that allowed Pam to fall pregnant in the first place, swept through into her silent room and across her pale body, ridding all and every existence of the baby to be.

It soaked through her skin and through her veins pulling the very essence of the unborn baby away, flattening her stomach with powers beyond what the vampires thought possible. As her stomach flattened and the baby was slowly wiped away from existence, the pictures on the nursery walls began to shake and the mobile still played aloud and the rocking chair rocked on its own.

The Sun appeared again, the surprise eclipse was over, the magic left the room and Pam's pregnancy was gone.

Suddenly a baby's cry echoed chillingly throughout the vampire's home and Pam's eyes fluttered open.

**To be continued...**

**Look guys, don't be mad, bare with, but it's a dark story, I warned you. Please review if you liked: X**

**Oh and please guys check out my other new Pam/Eric story called we'll meet again, it's only got 4 reviews so far and I'm Frailly, I'm needy :P  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 A Month to Smile

**Sorry for the delay I'm back at Uni, so I have reading and work to do, yada yada :) Thank you for all that reviewed so far, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A Month to Smile**

The ghostly echo of the baby cry sounded again and Pam sat up.

She found herself climbing with heavy limbs out the bed and stumbling on her feet through the small bedroom. It didn't cross her mind to wonder why the walls were almost blurry or why the room in a whole was fragmented.

If she were thinking clearly she would have considered the idea that this was all a dream. That she couldn't really have been awake mid day and walking towards a baby that had yet to be born. But she wasn't thinking clearly...she wasn't thinking at all, and so she continued to walk.

She continued to walk towards the sound of the baby crying.

The walls bent to mould her path and all light focused only on the nursery door ahead. It made sense for a deathly sleepy Pam to go with whatever was happening. Her hand came to land heavily on the little light switch, throwing the nursery room in light.

There in the middle of the room, in the mosses basket was a tiny, beautifully pink and soft baby boy.

Pam felt a warmth bloom from her heart.

Her eyes held the baby wholly and her hand fluttered to her mouth in shock as two slow tears travelled down the contours of her cheeks.

'Hello baby.' She whispered through a happy sob.

The baby kicked its legs and blinked.

'It's me, your Mummy.' She choked, lowering her hands to hold the baby but an inch before she made contact she withdrew once more. She briefly glanced back at the bed where she could just about make out the sleeping form of Eric, then back at the baby, her baby, her beautiful baby boy.

'I don't know if I can do this you know. What if I drop you? Will you feel my cold hands, will it be uncomfortable?' She cried softly at the baby, shaking now from the emotion bubbling through her veins. The baby did not answer, of course, but simply continued to stare up at the pale woman who smelled like home and sounded familiar to him.

'Right then, you ready? Here we go, let's work together.' She muttered with a smile as her baby kicked its legs in anticipation. She carefully lifted the small bundle up, wrapping his bare form in a soft blanket to stop her hands chilling his new skin and cuddled him close to her chest. After a second of paralyzing fear, Pam realised that he was in fact fine and she finally smiled wholly.

She smiled like only a new mother could smile.

'That's my boy, mummy's here.' She cooed, sniffing away the last of her tears and smiling madly at her son.

'Let's go get Daddy!' She trilled happily, swiftly turning in the light dark room with no shadows yet no definition either.

She climbed carefully onto the white linen covered bed and looked lovingly down at her Maker.

'Somebody is here to see you.' She whispered, stroking a lingering finger down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, closed again, opened again before finally realising what Pam was holding. He sat bolt upright.

'What? Who? Is that?' He stuttered in shock, fear was evident in his eyes, anger was next and Pam could tell he was ready to attack anything that came towards his prodigy or baby at that point. But then came the overwhelming happiness as he forced his muscles to relax and look at his child with their child.

She was blushed red on the cheeks by tears and her hair was messy with sleep. She looked beautiful. And in her slender arms was an equally pale baby with a mass of perfect white blonde hair. He had little chubby cheeks and a tiny button nose. His eyes were the same strikingly scary blue as his mothers.

'Is this our baby? Is this our son?' He choked out, trying desperately to clear his throat of the near threatening tears.

'No, it's the child star from look who's talking.' Pam replied with a smirk, 'Of course it's our son.' She added softly.

Eric smiled widely looking at Pam with wide eyes, asking if he could hold him.

Pam nodded and together the two bumbling shaky vampires carefully shifted their new born son between the two.

'He's perfect. So perfect. Thank you.' Eric whispered gruffly after a silent few moments.

'Shut up.' Pam sobbed happy beyond words, currently in tears again over the happiness she felt of the sight of Eric and the tiny baby.

'We have to name him.' Eric said, carefully releasing an arm to pull Pam close, side kissing her tears away.

'Nathan?' Pam stuttered out after looking at her son's face intently searching for the name that suited him.

'Nathan, the half Viking, half Victorian Swedish British miracle. Yes, Nathan is perfect.' Eric replied with a wide smile. Pam laughed through yet more tears, Eric chuckled before lifting the baby up higher to kiss the tiny babies forehead.

'Hello Nathan. Mummy and Daddy love you very much, we're so very glad to meet you...son.' He choked and finally the Viking shed a happy tear.

**Chapter nine coming soon...sadness will ensure. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9 A month of Oblivion

**I'm back! So sorry it took so long, Uni and life got in the way, but here's the new chapter I hope you all like it and thank you for all the reviews and messages I've received before this update. **

**Much love, Frailly 3**

_Previously...'Hello Nathan. Mummy and Daddy love you very much, we're so very glad to meet you...son.' He choked and finally the Viking shed a happy tear._

**A month of Oblivion**

The two vampires sat with their new baby son for what seemed like an eternity, just overcome with emotions and pride as their son slept peacefully between them.

Eric laid one side of Nathan, head propped up on his hand as his other hand went around the top of the baby to rest on Pam's arm, who like wise led on her side staring at their baby.

'He has our colour hair.' Pam whispered, her free hand shakily coming to smooth the top of Nathan's head.

'And our blue eyes and your full lips.' He whispered back, gauging her face rather than staring at Nathan for a moment.

He noticed she smiled at his comment but then suddenly, her eyes met his with a sudden jolt.

'Can we do this?' Her voice was thick with anxiety.

Eric went to say that of course they could, that they would be amazing parents and she would be the best mum there could possibly be, but for some reason, what came out instead was 'I don't know.'

Because honestly- he didn't know.

There had never been a vampire in the history of their kind that had given birth and raised a baby. They would have a lot to contend with.

Such as human food, human needs, human hours, not to mention school and other parents and people who would be outraged at the idea.

A small sob suddenly retched him from his mental fretting. Pam had begun to cry, big red tears rolling slowly down her face.

He sat up and carefully, with large unsure hands, scooped Nathan up and walked back to the small nursery to put him back in his basket before returning to Pam.

'Hey now...come here Pamela.' He soothed, pulling her into a hug, letting her cry against his chest. He noted briefly that her hand held on to his shirt so tightly, it was as if her life depended on the fabric she clutched so desperately.

'I don't honestly know if we can do this, reality is that it'll be hard, it'll be almost impossible, but when has that ever stopped us before.' He counselled hoping to alleviate some of her turmoil.

She pulled away slightly, still not letting go of his shirt.

She wiped her eyes on with her other hand, only serving to smear the blood tears across her cheeks.

'We got pregnant and that was meant to be impossible. But we did it.' She replied in a tiny voice, reminding Eric of a child asking if Santa was really real. 'Didn't we?' She added, practically begging Eric to tell her it would be alright.

He chuckled softly, wetting his finger and cleaning her face a bit better.

'Exactly my point.'

Nathan's small cry sounded from across the room and both vampires instantly rose and made their way to him, neither one aware of the strange blur of the room, or the odd whiteness of everything or the faint whisper of a female's voice.

_Eric, Pam, wake up_

Three hours later, and all three Northman De Beaufort's were playing on the floor of the bedroom.

'He likes you more than me.' Eric grumbled as Nathan cooed for his mother again. He reluctantly passed him back into the pale arms of his own vampire child.

'Don't be silly, he loves us the same amount each.'

'I can't wait to teach him how to be a proper Viking, just as my Father taught me.' Eric said, brushing aside her previous comment and tapping Nathan's nose causing the little one to smile.

'I can't wait to buy some clothes for him. Gucci do the sweetest little things.'

Eric rolled his eyes. 'You do realize you can't dress him in pink right?'

Pam looked at Eric with a wicked smile, 'They do do some lovely salmon pink shirts.' She simpered, jigging the little baby in her arms a little.

_Eric wake up_

'What did you say?' Eric asked, suddenly feeling an odd twinge at the back of his neck.

'Pink shirts?' Pam answered with a questioning brow raise.

'No I heard that, afterwards, did you say something?' He asked and his voice was suddenly a lot thicker and lower than before. Pam picked up on this cautiously.

_Eric you have to wake up_

'Pam stop it.' He warned in a growl as the back of his neck began to twinge more.

'I'm not doing anything!' She replied indignantly, unconsciously holding Nathan a little closer.

_ERIC!_

Eric's neck suddenly burned with heat, and the heat continued down his body until he felt completely on fire, he looked at Pam and his son with wide terrified eyes before everything went black.

.

.

.

.

_Eric wake up_

_I think he's rousing._

_He's coming round, get Ludwig._

'Pam!' Eric bellowed bolting straight up in bed, fangs out, skin burning, and eyes wide.

'Eric, Eric, it's me Sookie! Calm down, it's okay!' Sookie soothed loudly, coming towards Eric but as he turned towards her with a guttural growl, she stopped short of his reach. Bill moved beside her as Dr Ludwig simply stared.

'Where am I? What happened? Where are Pam and Nathan?' He demanded in one quick round of demands.

Everyone stared at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion.

'Tell me!' He roared.

It was then he noticed that all three intruders had stopped looking at him but at something beside him.

He slowly, almost fearfully, turned to see what they were looking at.

It was Pam, his beloved child, peacefully sleeping beside him, her delicate hand tightly clutching the fabric of his shorts. 'Like she held on to my shirt...' He muttered to himself, and with that, a cold, painful realisation washed over with him.

Their baby- Nathan ,had never existed.

This horrible truth was to be confirmed a second later as he ran his hand across Pam's chest and stomach and wasn't obstructed by a baby bump.

The lump in his throat had started to form before he could even attempt to stop it.

'Leave, please leave. I need to wake my child up and tell her she has lost our baby. It will break her. Let us grieve in privacy.' He spoke with a quiet but strong authority and everyone made heartfelt if not slightly awkward apologies before leaving the room.

He didn't know how he would do what he was about to do. He could fathom the heartbreak his child was about to suffer for he felt it too, but to be the bearer of bad news, that he really wished he didn't have to be.

He laid a gentle hand on Pam's cheek and was about to speak, when a thought struck him.

He wouldn't wake her. Not yet. He would give her a chance to say goodbye.

So he bent close to her ear and whispered softly.

'Pam, tell Nathan he will always be loved by his proud parents, and that we wished we could have met him properly and that he will always be in our hearts. Then say goodbye my darling, I'm bringing you back shortly.' He knew Pam would hear it.

.

.

.

.

Pam looked up at the white blurry ceiling with wide eyes, red rimmed from tears from the disappearance of Eric.

_Tell Nathan he will always be loved... Then say goodbye my darling _The words rang in her ears.

'Eric? Eric where are you?' She asked in a shrill voice, holding Nathan as close as she could. When silence met her, she began to panic. 'Eric? I can't say goodbye, what do you mean goodbye anyway? Eric!' She trilled and shook with the fright and panic from it all.

_I'm bringing you back shortly_

Eric had never once lied to her, had always done what he thought best for her and always kept her from pain as much as he could. So she knew that despite the fact she was utterly confused at what was going on, she had better do as she was told and say goodbye. Say goodbye to her beautiful, wonderful new baby son.

The tears fell faster than ever before.

**Thank you for any reviews and sorry again for such a long wait :)**

**Chapter eleven coming soon...**


	10. Chapter 10 A Month of Grief

**A Month of Grief**

Eric sat next to the unconscious Pam for quite a bit, feeling utterly useless and in turmoil over their situation. He wanted to break something, he wanted to scream, to kill or to just _do_ something, but it was all for nothing.

There was nothing he could do.

With a defeated sigh, he stood up, ran his large hand through his golden locks and turned to make his way down stairs. He found Sookie and Bill sitting on his sofa, and Dr Ludwig scribbling in some sort of note book. They all looked up as he entered the room. Dr Ludwig stood up.

'How is she Mr Northman?' She asked in that short tone of hers.

'I haven't woken her yet. I'm giving her time to say goodbye.'

Dr Ludwig simply nodded and sat back down. Eric stared at her for another minute, before finally turning to Bill and Sookie.

'Why are you two _even_ here?' He didn't tried to keep is discontent out of his voice.

'You haven't been seen in over a week. You or Pam, so we came to investigate.' Sookie offered.

Eric stared at her with wide eyes, 'Over a week? What are you on about?' He demanded as the sinking feeling began to grow in his stomach.

'You've been asleep for over a week it seems. We came yesterday; we were unable to wake you at first.' Dr Ludwig answered this time.

'But how can that be possible? We've been asleep just through the day that is all.' Eric replied stiffly, sitting down to hide the fact his legs had started to grow weak.

'The eclipse. That is the only explanation.' The Doctor replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Eric let loose a bitter laugh, 'That fucking eclipse.' He drawled out bitterly. 'I wish that fucking thing never happened!' This time Eric did smash something, as the small coffee table crumbled to bits, nobody said a word. Nobody even flinched.

'I'm going to wake Pam. Please leave.' Eric broke the silence after a few tense moments.

'Eric... I'm not..,' Sookie mouthed but Eric quickly cut her off.

'I don't want you here. Get out.' His tone brokered no arguments as he stared down Bill and Sookie. He then straightened up slightly and turned to Dr Ludwig. 'Doctor Ludwig, thank you for all you have done. I will phone if you are needed, you'll payment will be with you shortly.' The little goblin like woman nodded once and turned to pack her things up and soon enough all three visitors had left the Northman residence.

Eric stood stock still for a long moment. He knew what he had to do; it was really very simple, go-wake-Pam. But his feet wouldn't work, he couldn't fathom the thoughts he needed to move one foot in front of the other.

'Come on.' He growled to himself, hitting his thigh in a rapid succession to get him moving but he still just stood there. He let out a bitter chuckle, grinning madly into the empty room.

'What the fuck are you Northman, a weakling? You're a Viking! She is your child, she needs you! Move!' He bellowed, punching his chest several times in a warrior manner, his whole physical being shaking with pent up adrenaline.

Suddenly he belted forward, pounding up the stairs and bursting into their shared room with a bang. He leant forward, hands hovering just above Pam's pale shoulders but then just as quickly he pulled away.

'Come on!' He roared once more, but in place of the strong Viking came a withering cry followed by a choked sniff. He collapsed on the bed beside his sleeping child and returned to just gazing down at her.

She had the tiniest smile playing on her lips.

.

.

.

'I'm so happy that the eclipse brought you to me. It was a miracle eclipse, baby, yes it was, and you are my miracle.' Pam cooed tearfully at Nathan, smiling through the red mist and trying to keep brave for his sake.

Nathan gurgled and kicked his legs about happily.

'Yes!' Pam laughed, 'My miracle baby!' She chirped in a bittersweet tone, tickling his tiny round tummy with her elegant fingers, running her nails in a butterfly touch along his skin leaving the little Northman-De Beaufort giggling happily.

'Now I know I've always said I hated children but not you. You are mine and your Daddy's and we love you so much. You will be with us for eternity my darling. In here.' She whispered, laying her hand gently over her heart and then his in turn. 'I just know I'll see you again. I promise you. I promise you...' She picked up little Nathan and kissed his forehead for a long lingering moment. Pulling away slightly to spy his little cherub face one more time before she straightened her back, shook her head and moved towards the little crib.

'I promise you baby.' She quickly turned from her bouncy baby boy and run to the far end of the blurry white room.

'Eric! Eric! Wake me up now! Please, wake me up, I can't-do-this...I need you...Please Eric, Master, Father, Maker wake me up now- please!' She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before into the white mist of a ceiling, the very image of a woman in the midst of a mental breakdown.

.

.

.

She shot straight up in the familiar confines of her and Eric's bed with a start, the last of a strangled scream dying in her throat and the too tight embrace of something cold and solid gripping her hard.

'Eric?' She voiced but no more than a hoarse whimper sounded.

'I'm here min söta...min älskling...my Pamela.' Eric's voice sounded forgien to him as he held onto his trembling child as tightly as his aching body allowed. He had to be strong for her, he had to be there for her, be the Maker she needed right now, but as he heard her next sentence, his own tears wree practically impossible to stop.

'I lost our baby...I'm so sorry.'

**New chapter coming real soon, so sorry it's been forever, I truly am. Please review if there are any readers still interested in this story! All the best,**

**Frailly :)**


End file.
